This invention relates to a rewritable, color image recording medium and to a method of recording an image using the recording medium.
There is a known rewritable, thermosensitive recording medium having a thermosensitive layer containing a derivative of a long chain alkyl carboxylic acid, such as a behenic acid. The thermosensitive layer can assume a white color state and a transparent state depending upon thermal hysteresis thereof.
A color image forming method is also known in which a recording medium, having a intermediate layer containing a cholesteric liquid crystal compound having a molecular weight of not greater than 2,000 and a glass transition point of at least 35.degree. C., is heated imagewise to change the crystal state of the cholesteric liquid crystal compound and to form an image (Tamaoki et al, Advanced Materials, 9(14), 1102 (1977)).